Changing Paths
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: ' Taken the one thing you've given me :a reason to leave , then finally doing things my way , when this is done and over.I will say goodbye to all of this forever,and make some thing just for me. Though sometimes things don't go the way you intend Tragedy
1. Chapter 1

Changing Paths

~ Chapter One ~

Coming Down To A Choice

By Inuyashas Youkai

' Taken the one thing you've given me :a reason to leave , then finally doing things my way , when this is done and over . I will say goodbye to all of this forever , and make something out of it just for me '

It always came down to this everytime , wheither to stay, or choosing to leave , but today marked the day not only fate part of that choice but another did as well . After a outright heated argument between the two had ended up with the hanyou being sat , proceeding the sight of said mutt jelously chasing off the wolf in one breath, and then lip locked with his past love , the next .

The whole thing needless to say went too far, in the end two things occured rather too quickly once the words of goodbye had passed through her pursed lips .

" I am leaving , I am sorry I have to say goodbye..."

"Like hell you are ! We have shards , and Naraku to find !"

"Kikyo can do it , everyones life would be better for it once I am gone Inuyasha , and then be happy ... I just can't do it anymore and live underneath a shadow I could'nt ever hope to compete!"

As the hanyous eyes widened in fear that she was serious this time , and was really going to leave them , abandon him and suddenly his amber orbs bled of deadly intent with each step to the well she took. Although before she gotten to , Inuyasha had beaten her to it with a large boulder threatenly poising it near the opening to prevent her leaving him.

"No ! It wasn't Kikyo who promised to always stay , it was you , and I am seeing to it that your word is kept!Don't make me do it Kagome cause I will, but I really don't want too."

" Go to hell Inuyasha !" Kagome said as she bolted for the well knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't if she was already in the well because it would hurt her.

Although true to some degree , Inuyasha did toss the thing to follow after , but didn't conceived the direction in which he threw the boulder, and as it would seem in his hurriedness to catch up with the wench just threw it upwards then leapt into the well following after Kagome. It wouldn't be known to sometime later of his dire mistake , and the reprocussions of the choices he had made thus far, but once he crossed over to the other side , did he ever get a mouthful.

" Didn't you hear what I said Inuyasha , I said go back to your precious Kikyo , and take her back to hell with ya, then maybe I can ever hope to have a life ! I am tired , Inuyasha , sick and tired of always only coming in first when it's convenient for you ! Any other time its always Kikyo , only when Kouga is around or for the sake of the shards do I ever matter , so why don't you have her take my place, and forget it !"

"Ka Kagome ? ! Do you know what your saying !"

"I do ! It's better this way , everyone gets what they want , and now its time for me to get what I want . I 'll still come for as long as the jewel lets me , but after Naraku's defeat I will say goodbye once my task is done! You won't have to worry about me anymore interfering with anything anymore!"

"Shuddup Wench ! Just shut the fuck up ! You don't know what you are talking about ! You'd never have gotten it have you !" Inuyasha's seething towards Kagome now leading to her pinned against Goshinboku.

"Doesn't matter anymore , I am done...Just go home , Inuyasha .. I be back in three days , and maybe hopefully I'll feel better about this , okay?"

"Not until you take it all back wench , and promise me you'll come back ! Your not done till this is thing is over , and then , and only then will we talk about afterwards, Not a second before! You hear me!"

"Fine ! Whatever you say , I take it back ? " Kagome stated only to get him gone and a little long awaited peace from his persistant griping , its a wonder why she had forgotten to sit him as of yet..

"Okay , then I will see you back under the Goshinboku Tree, in three days from now . Don't make me regret doing this Kagome, do not do anything stupid while I am gone!" Inuyasha stepped away from his close proximety to the girl after a short embrace to show he had genuinely cared

" I think I have done enough of that don't ya think Inuyasha ? Don't worry I 'll come back , at least for now , anyway ."

Kagome watched as the hanyou's movements towards the well were seemingly hesitant , and seemingly so , for it had appeared as though Inuyasha may have had a inkling in what she would do after he passed through, but she would never admit it to be so, that was why the hanyou said what he had. Once the man in silver , and red disappeared into the well's depths , Kagome had retreated inside to somehow clear her head .

The moment she had passed through the doorway of the shrine house , a shrill roar had seemed to shake the ground , and lead to the old well where she last seen Inuyasha where Inuyasha stood. Taking a deep breath before turning around , and fllowing her step back to the old well , and to see what the hell Inuyasha's problem was now..

"Inuyasha ? Something wrong , I thought you'd be back with Kikyo by now!" Kagome joked sarcastically

Without warning , Kagome found herself pinned against the inside of the wellhouse walls with the hanyou's lips hovering teasingly over hers, with his heated breath brushing slightly against them , delisciously , and sending goosebumps down her spine, before his rasp was heard.

" I can't .. The well won't let me through .. Guess for now we are both stuck here!"the hanyou paused before letting his voice speak huskily before he soon forgotten how too , prior to the hold over him with her eyes took over completely

"Which brings me to my next point , Kagome , I guess it's time you knew " The hanyou then pulled her the rest of the way , closing the gap , and took her lips , shyly , in his .

"Wait ! What the hell ! Your doing it again , just cause now you are here you can't expect me to fall for this again , and then once we get back get tossed aside for Kikyo . I can't , and I won't , but I will be your friend, as I always had been. . " Kagome heatedly chastised after finally was able to remove herself from the hanyous teasing ways ..

'Evil mutt ! How dare he ?'

"Kagome , you got it all wrong, it's not that at all ! Dammit ! "

"Prove It !"

"How ?"

" When I think of something you'll know , but for now I think I will go see if any of the girls would like to hang out . I need to get away for awhile . It looks as though you are stuck with Souta today !Bye Inuyasha ?"

Though before Inuyasha or Kagome had the chance to speak , all further conversation was soon halted by the sounds of the front doorbell , alerting them to a unexpected visitor , and boy were both shocked to see who was only standing on the other side...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Paths

~ Chapter Two ~

Fighting You , Keeping you

By Inuyashas Youkai

When Kagome had opened the door , it was to find two younger men standing their with an older female , though something seemed familar about them , only different , as she felt deep down she knew them , but from where, didn't have a clue. At least until one of them spoke, that she had a inkling as to what she was dealing with here.

" Well there's my beautiful woman , tell me what do they call my future bride?" One of the young men teased openely towards Kagome one of her hands now trapped within his .

" You are miko , are you not ? I have someone that requests a word with the miko of the house here if you honor us with your strict attention"

"Indeed , you are Kagome am I right?"

"Yes , but how do you know me when I don't ever recall ever meeting ?"

"May we speak privately ?"

"Over my dead body wench! I don't trust them !"

"I think I can arrange that if you wish mutt if you so choose , now back off , for you have no say in what the lady here decides"

"The hell I don't I "

"Inuyasha ...Don't .."

"But ?"

"Just stay I will be back , I don't feel anything maleovence within their auras, so I think we will be find.."

Once Kagome , and the strange woman soon disspeared to then be seen standing outside near the wellhouse talking , but Inuyasha couldn't make head or tales of what they were saying only finding that he didn't particularly like the emotions passing by upon her face, but stayed put as he was a time seeing their quite animated conversation somewhat smother, drawing to a close, and then smirked when both of them headed to return back inside, but the smirk disappeared the minute two words passed the woman's lips in speaking to His Kagome ..

" The choice is yours , Kagome .."

'What choice is she talking about ?'

Though the rest of it wasn't spoken of either because it was already mentioned or that is was a hidden altimatum for him , either way , wasn't good , and the result of it brought fear inside him for what it would prove to be. With the promise to return the three left without another word , leaving the two in companiable silence , and at least stayed that way until the quiet became to much for the tempermental hanyou .

"Alright out with it Kagome ? What did they want , and why were they here?"

"To give me a choice , Inuyasha , a chance to change the wrong happening in time after we left , but couldn't return to save them, and gain for all of us the happiness we all deserve. "

"What ? How ?Who were they?"

"It took me some time but found it within their aura's telling me of their precarnations. We have met them before Inuyasha , in Segoku , Judai. All of them were reincarnations of those we once knew in the past Kouga , your brother Sesshomeru , and Midoriko to be exact, though all of them from what I 've been told have been reincarnated , well except for .. Anyway it don't matter .. What does, is that I think I know what I am going to do about it , and how to get everybody what they want , as well as the answer to your question the other day.."

" Okay , how do you want me too prove it ?"

"Simple , just remember me as I am , and when you do , come find me.."

"I don't think I like what your getting at wench , what the hell do I need to remember when you standing right here next to me ..."

"Lets just say for awhile I won't be , and you'll forget me , until such time for the sake of the jewel , I am brought here once again."

" What the hell , No ..! Why?"

"Because it was how it was meant to be , Inuyasha .. This wasn't supposed to happen , none of it. "

" How long do we have before ..." The hanyou spoke fadingly leaving the end open

" Soon things will return the way they were meant to , when I say goodbye, and you return to the place where I once found you . "

" What about you , where will you be ?"

"I will be returned to where we first met the first time before any of this was written Inuyasha, before Kikyo or Kagome was even thought of."

"Huh? What exactly are ya talking about wenc..I mean Kagome? Inuyasha quickly said when her glare caught his

"I am not surprised that you don't remember Inuyasha ,as I am that I do .. But it happened only recently when I caught the sight of them here in this place that I remembered it , only it was in the form of a different place , and a completely alternate time. "

"I don't understand Kagome ... Will I ever see you again ..?" Inuyasha asked hopefully while covering up the disappointment that the hanyou might not

"We will , though I can't tell you when for sure because I don't even know ... Hell I don't even know where it will be when it happens ,or if the circumstances will ever be the same , but it will as the Kami sees it too..I only hope that like before it will be where we are on the same side when we meet again, and that we do actually meet again soon .. "

"I thought you said that we would...?"

"Yes , and we will, but in time, when it is decided that our existence can uphold the truth of our fate , and destroy the evil that once caused our demise .. "

" Will we know when we do , or will it be like something we have to guess at .."

"I don't think it's a test Inuyasha , only a buffer for a time , for time itself to be ready for us when it happens. Though I don't think we will know who we are only feel how we do when we are near each other when we do ..."

"Well then , let us spend the last of the time we have together until it comes time for us to say goodbye .. Will you sit with me under Goshinboku with me ?"

"I think I'd like that Inuyasha ..."

The two walked , well with one leaping around happily towards the old tree until as they moved to close the distance between them , something pulled them in separate direction as the darkness soon bled over to cloak the sight of their eyes, and the pull soon tugged them to the ground unconscious, with their hands now entwined with the other , as both were lured into a time of passing, a time of sleep , in the inevitable separation.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Changing Path's

~ Chapter Three~

Made In Heaven

By Inuyashas Youkai

Walking through fields within the vast countryside just outside the large gates standing tall enough to touch the clouds surrounding them in the skies , a soul lingered merely watching another out of curiousity , as she seemed to hover over the many children playing in the tall grass upon some nearby hills. It was never a habit to wish to be near another soul like this , the soul watching always was a more private one , and preferred the more solitude aspects in life , but for some reason this one called to his with a warmth he longed for unknowingly, unwanted.

Although , nevertheless it never stopped to continuously find a reason or cause to catch the sight , and be near this one particular soul , and not knowing as to why , frustrated him beyond belief. Though it was'nt until the soul that he took time and time t gaze at to answer that question , finally confronted him that he over time finally figured out why he was drawn to it.

"Excuse me , Um hello there ... Yes you the one at the tree who finds it appropriate to stalk me ? Don't you know it's kinda rude , and in some way creepy to just stare at a person ?"

Looking down to place a heated glare upon the woman who dared to confront him , lowered his fiery rage upon the woman below.

"So , I watch over you .. So what ? I am merely curious ?What are you going to do about it? Actually you should be thanking me wench for even caring to make sure that you and the children don't find yourself in a situation you can't get out of, anyways!"

Though as the golden flames of his eyes found that chocolate abyss when their eyes caught within the others , time sorta seem to stop , and the male suddenly leapt from his perch to confirm something he found in those big brown eyes of hers.

"How do you do that wench ?"

"Do what ? I am not doing anything ?"

" Don't play with me ! I am talking about that thing with your eyes ?"

"I don't understand but maybe it's better that I don't , but I must be getting back , maybe I will see you around ?" the female amended before taking back the hand she hadn't realized that he had possession of , and soon made way to leave ..

"Wait ! "

"Yea ...? What is it?" the feminine voice bellowed over to tickle his fluffy ears.

"Tell me will I ever see you again ?the rapsy concerned whisper flowed within the deadly silence .

"I am sure with you being my new stalker , that you'll find a way to happen regardless...Until then ,have a good day..." the feminine soul spoke before attempting to depart only to recieve his awaited wrath

" Damn you ! I already told you I am not stalking you , only that there's something different about you . I can't explain it but It pisses me the hell off to no end , that no matter what I do I always find myself watching you , and I don't know why ?" The male timbers yelled ahead of the racing figure chasing after her to catch up , and be near her.

" Well maybe , its a sign ya know maybe there's something in it that should tell you that we will play a important part of each others life someday , when it's our turn to be sent on earth , ne?"

"Yea , maybe .. If you believe in that crap , which I certainly don't ? By the way have you ever , ya know went down before?"

"Not yet , but they tell me that my time is coming soon , ya know ... I am kinda scared , and excited at the same time by it ! How about you ?"

"Never .. Though I could care less ...Anything has to be better , and more exciting than this place ..."

"So , It's excitement your after huh?"

"No , just something different... My soul feels restless as of late , and I can't seem to shake the feeling in my next life I will have something to maybe look forward to instead of the limbo I am stuck in ..."

"Careful what ya wish for puppy ! Ya just might get what you wish for only it aint what you thought it be.. Take it how it comes..."

"I am not a puppy wench ! You are a mere little girl , as I am a Inu hanyou that won't even be bothered by the sight of my claws tearing you apart if you should ever call me that again! You got me !"

"Whatever puppy ! See you later ...Gotta go !" The feminine voice joked as it danced with mirth to the rapidly moving triangular fluffs ontop of his head, while he watched her laugh running down to where the children were playing before quickly running to chase after the one whom dared call him puppy.

It though became soon that the said wench got hers , and in the form of said puppy rushing towards her only to pounce , pinning her to her spot , underneath him , on the ground, playfully.

" See what you get when you play with fire wench , you get burned?"

" Is that so , well then since you got me .. What do you plan on doing with me ?"

The male soul smirked before he answered .

"I think you are stuck with me until I can figure out what makes a bitch like you tick ..."

" Why you ! " The female used the moment of his cockiness to flip him over and turn the tables

" I will not be outsmarted by a male such as yourself , and certainly not be a plaything to you ... Thankyou , I wish to find my soul mate , not to be tormented by some devious delinquent soul such as yourself ? Wait puppy ... You don't have fleas do you ...? "

" I do have something to give you , but I assure you it's not fleas, though something that wants to get a little closer shall we say ?" the male teased only to get a rise out of her for taking advantage of his unexpecting moment to undermind his time of control of the situation..

"Ew God No ! I really got to go now , before you decide to use me as your play toy, and to a dog at that !" the female quickly rose as she spoke to the male still lazing about on the grass with a shit-eating smirk..

"Tsk tsk .. taking our creators name in vein how could you , you naughty soul you?Oh come on there little girl , you know you want me , and my fleas ...! I can see it in your eyes !"

"Never ! Not in a million years will I ever become so deperate in life to consort with a pervert such as yourself ! Wait you have been spending time with that new soul that came back some time ago .. The one that has a tendency to touch every living thing on this planet if he was given the chance haven't you ! ?And no I am not into beastiality thankyou..."

"I think you would if you tried , you know ... What is it that they say below ...? Have a piece of Jack , and you won't go back ... Sounded good , anyway .. You know if you let me show you what your missing , maybe .."

" I don't think so my friend , and that's not what they say you dolt ! It's if you go black you won't go back silly ..Do you ever listen or do you just make stuff up as you go along !"

" Maybe a little bit of both , depending how it suits me ..So where are we heading ?"

" I don't know about you , but I have to mediatate .. "

" Can I come ?"

"Does it matter what I say ?"

"Nope .. "

"Than why do you even ask ?"

"Cause I rather come with you willingly inviting me but I'll take it either way ...You know I'll only follow you ! "

"Fine then puppy , maybe I should get you a leash so you don't pester me while trying to concentrate..."

"Grrrrrrrr"

"Only kidding!"

The two souls became fast friends , whether they wanted or not , because this was the work of another , higher power than themselves , they just didn't know it yet , and wouldn't for some time to come..

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Paths

~ Chapter Four ~

The First Time

In time passing in no such sequence of time it soon became the point where one of the two souls would shortly be known to the new world below while the other stayed behind to watch alone. In the coming moments the female was chosen to make her descent to mingle with whom she had been observing for some time now, and excited , abeit somewhat scared of the sudden turn of events that followed. When she informed the male of this , he quickly had become upset that he wasn't going to be able to follow her like he was so much used to , and afriad that something would happen if he wasn't their to protect her.

" It's okay ... It'll be fine, and just think of all the things I can come back and share with you ..." the female whispered soothingly while running her fingers across the image of his silver locker while the other set lingered on the one of his ears .

" You say that now but you don't know what's down there ! I mean what if something bad happens and I wasn't there to stop it !"

"Then I will have you when I return to come too ,and offer me comfort ..."

"How long do we have...?"

"Not long , I am afriad but whatever happens remember me , so you can find me when I return .."

" I'll always remember you .. How can I forget the one who's so taken by my ears , and spoils them rotten daily..."

" Good ! I won't forget you either ! I mean who can't help but remember the persistance of my little puppy .."

" Not funny little girl! Better watch it your walking on a think line , and you don't want to test me before you leave , or maybe I just won't let you go ..."

" I am afriad we don't have much choice in the matter , but I know will see each other again soon ! Come walk with me , I think it's time .."

"Aww , do you have too , I mean really ! We could just run away , and stuff!"

"Hmmph ! And where do you think we would go hmmm? It's not like we can do much being mere souls ,and where would we hide that we wouldn't be found as soon as we left ! It's fate , and you can't fight fate !"

The two walked towards the big pearly gates on the opposite end where they were forced to say their goodbyes , at least for a time .. The male quickly pulled the woman towards him and held her tightly whispering something , before letting her go , but she heard , nodding her head in agreement..

"Your forever mine ... remember that , as I am forever yours ..."

Soon the image of her soul within his arms quickly faded leaving him alone once more .. It wasn't something he wasn't used to but since his existence here came to met the one who recently left his side , it felt foreign now to him, as he went back to sit and stare at the spot she sat only moments before..

The feminine soul , eventually created light upon the world below , as well in time passing after so had the male , in many lifetimes, and they had in fact meet each other again ,but the female being so tormented from that of her last life , hers was stuck in a limbo of hatred and turmoil to take notice , for reasons forgotten , while he was so hurt by the life was handed in this one , in the end closed himself off from allowing any to enter.

Regardless though they still felt the familar aura that struck something within , but never found as to why they felt a uncontrollable urge to be near the other but still had nevertheless. It was still while ignoring their obvious distrust for one another for what the kami had bestowed them in their whole existance that eventually gained another's favor to tear them apart in death , and in silent purgatory , eventually leading to the almost end of time itself .

In the life before , in her second coming though she could'nt remember she as a young child had been violated and murdered at a very young age , and this for a time shivel up , remaining that as a child to she was able to forgive , letting go of the hatred her soul bore. In his current one he was without no one , as his parents passed , and all he was left with was a half sibling that hated him severely . The life he was forced alone hardened him somewhat through the times of judgement for whom he was , that he long decided that giving up on finding peace within his soul ws most likely the best option.

Still , these two souls did in fact stay amongst each other even though requiring each others presence was out of neccesity in this life rather than desire, for it was the desire to prevent being alone that drove them both to remain together. Thought it wasn't until a evil being created by the greed of a vague man named Origumo , had in some ways shown that their arrangement wasn't allowed to continue as it was when they were used, tricked by their own feelings towards each other that eventually caused their undoing with her death, and his enprisonment .

It hadn't became known of their mistake till sometime later , and they were both returned to the place where they met though still ion different places in life . Both had forgotten the times before , and certainly hadn't remembered each other anymore , too much covered it up for them to even see each other when they were merely placed side by side once more in the place they met. Even though She had been taken to die , and he was trapped within darkness by one of her scared arrows, they still for a short time were in the same place up in the sky.

It was until his darkness soon ended , by another form of the girl who once knew before , and for so long , but this time he had still be tortured with the events prior that he missed seeing the one he made the promise to before their time began , and had forgotten . So much in fact that he bore nothing but anger , and mistrust , boardering on hatred for the girl resembling the one from his past life , one that really hadn't ended for him , only time did, but left him in the dust.

Still though for some odd reason she endured it , and he put up with her , for some time, but soon it became that both started to see something else , though for the life of them , being so foreign could'nt grasp it in this life, because of this it was ignored.

_Well sorta ..._

"Sit Boy!"

"Gahhhhh ! Dammit Wench will ya lay off of the subjugation necklace ! Are ya trying to kill me ?"

" No ! Only trying to teach a old stubborn dog new tricks but he's being to thickheaded to learn them ?"

"What did you just say wench ! "I am not a puppy wench ! You are a mere little girl , as I am a Inu hanyou that won't even be bothered by the sight of my claws tearing you apart if you should ever call me that again! You got me !"

_In that moment something from a distant memory passed through them but disppated just as quickly , as it came , though it didn't stop Kagome's response that spilled from her lips , before she could stop them. _

"Whatever puppy ! See you later ...Gotta go ! Kagome sang as she ran down from the well towards Kaede's village , but before the hanyou standing their frozen somehow could think anymore on it he was pulled to the ground once again with one of her sitting comands.

" Damn wench!"

_' What was that , that I just felt before .. I never felt like that , it was almost like deja vue .. But .. That's impossible' the woman though as she rushed to meet Sango , and the others._

_' That was fucking weird as hell !'_

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

Changing Path's

~ Chapter Five ~

Coming Close Though Still So Far Away

By Inuyashas Youkai

During one of their many searches for jewel shards , like many other times , well after the man's nightmare was realized from before any of them met , as it was returned , had also brought what always came within it a rather annoying but expected visit from the one and only rival for Inuyasha's secret affections.

Kouga ...

Again , like always he would be all over Kagome , like she was a fresh new piece of meat for the taking , and like all of the other times for some reason it would always end up in the hanyou being sat .

"Kagome! What the hell was that for wench ! He was the one who started it!"

Though she really wasn't here in the now with her thoughts as she was still slightly mad that he would even start something with the wolf , regardless of how she felt, because he had Kikyo , and decided such during the many arguments they had. Kagome didn't want to hear it , and frankly at the time neither did the rest of them , so she did what she needed to , ending it before it started .

"Inuyasha , yes he might've started it , but it wasn't in your place to finish it ,ne?"

"I was ... I was only trying to help Ka Kagome .. I didn't mean anything by it..."

" I just don't see where any of it has to do with you ? When you have someone , why can't I ?"

"What ! You mean you'd want Kouga to be your mate ?"Inuyasha question loudly

"Look I don't even know what a mate is , as I am not one who regularly uses the term , but if you mean as a husband ... Then no , not particularly , but it's my decision to make Inuyasha , not yours . But then again . I will not be outsmarted by a male such as yourself , and certainly not be a plaything to you ... Thankyou , I wish to find my soul mate , not to be tormented by some devious delinquent such as yourself ? ...Wait puppy ... You don't have fleas do you ... like the wolf, now do you, since you just ? I would hate for that kinda thing to be passed on !" Kagome joked to lighten her chastising some.

At that moment something once again passed through them , only not much but a tiny bit larger ,than the time before , but this time it froze them with their backs turned taunt from each other , and their facial expressions filled with horror, of what this reaccuring event could mean. The others were standing there , watching them with confused , and somewhat amused expressions on their faces , wondering the same the two were.

_What the fuck was going on?_

Though soon as their luck would have it for them , they wouldn't have time to figure it out as of yet , because of the telling of a new visitor coming their way for only one of them.

Kikyo..

" Kagome , why don't we search for a hot spring , it'll be good to feel clean again. "

" I can't move ... Kouga , please take me away from here , now !" Kagome whispered painfully

"Kagome ?" Sango, and the others shocked

"You okay , Kagome? " the hanyou worriedly questioned

"Nevermind that , just please Kouga ?"

Without words the wolf wandered over , and picked up the girl , to carry her back , as she requested , ignoring Inuyasha's warning snare towards him in getting to close to his intended , but at the time couldn't do a thing , cause for the moment his presence was requested elsewhere.. Watching as they left , then turning to leave himself towards his destination , though as he ran one thought lingered in his head ..

_This is far from over Kagome, I hope you know this ...I know somethings wrong , I can feel it , and soon you will tell me ...And the wolf he hasn't seen the end of me yet._

Though as all of them went about their plans , something always seemed to bring them back to what had occured earlier. As the hanyou's thought was made certain in his mind , he had no idea that his feelings would be proven true , and the extent they were so .

" Kagome what happened back there , I mean I know you guys fight , but when we saw both of you standing there it seemed like you both had taken a hit on each other or something, both of you looked as though you were in alot of pain. "

" I was , but no it wasn't like that , we never touched each other, though yes , that's how it felt ...I don't know how or why but something seems familar about all this , almost like I had done this before .. I know it sounds crazy but it's true , and the thought alone scares me .. Like we are not really here but merely observing , or more or less , being observed. "

"You know , it's strange , but I feel it too.. Well except for back there , I don't remember seeing that but everything else seems so familar ..."

"Heya Kagome ! Hurry up ... I wanna talk to you ?" A familar voice spouted its demands over from within the trees

"Inuyasha ! You better not be peeping , or I'll sit you so far into the ground into next week you head will spin !"

" Though I am not , I would love to see you try , wench .. Now hurry up I gotta ask you something ?"

"Your lucky I am too tired to even move than to form the word Inuyasha ... Fine , I am out , give me a sec to get dressed will ya ?"

" Whatever , do what you have to , and then follow my voice .."

"Okay , start talking where too?" Kagome said after she was dressed , and Sango took her leave ..

"I'll start coming to you , and we'll meet in the middle how's that wench , since your tired , and all. "

"Alright.. Gotta make things difficult , and go about it the hard way .. Ahhhhhh!"

"Kagome ! " Inuyasha ran towards the edge of the spring , just in time before she fell , after her body begin to collaspe on the ground.

" Thankyou , Inuyasha ... I thought I would surely hit the ground if you didn't come. "

"Kagome .. What's wrong ... Why are you like this ?"

In a voice , not like her own , but held familarity , as it spoke , Kagome answered him in a tired greeting .

" My puppy ..."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Changing Path's

~ Chapter Six ~

With Truth Always Comes A Choice

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"Kagome ! " Inuyasha ran towards the edge of the spring , just in time before she fell , after her body begin to collaspe on the ground. _

_" Thankyou , Inuyasha ... I thought I would surely hit the ground if you didn't come. "_

_"Kagome .. What's wrong ... Why are you like this ?"_

_ In a voice , not like her own , but held familarity , as it spoke , Kagome answered him in a tired greeting . _

_" My puppy ..."_

" Ka Kagome?"

" Yes, In this life , I am Kagome .. Though in the last , I was Kikyo , I 'am sorry for what I was back then only then I was still suffering from the effects held from the one before it .. Though I hope you know now , that the woman that walks the earth as who I once was isn't her, only the hatred I used to harbor , for the life I once led. "

"I don't understand.. "

" Don't you remember Inuyasha , before when we were new .. I came to you , as I had in each one of the lives that passed in yours , but this time , in this life , something went wrong , when you went after me the first time... Causing many death's , and alot of pain . This life was repeated to right the mistakes , so that what happened in the past isn't what come of last when it occured anew. "

"No , I don't Kagome.. I really don't understand what your telling me ..."

"May I help you remember , Inuyasha ...Do you trust me ?"

"Hell ya , I trust you.. I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

"Um .. S.I.T. Down with me , and I'll show you ..."

"Okay , this won't hurt you will it ? I think your pretty weak enough don't ya think?"

"I am fine .. Can you tell where she is now ?"

"You mean Kikyo ?"

"Yes .. My former self ... Where is she ?"

" I left her back aways .. Though now , I can't sense her anywhere nearby ... Why?" Inuyasha whispered painfully as he sat down , making himself confortable with Kagome in his lap.

" Because she represents apart of my journey through life , but only using it for hate, I found that I can't be near her for long long Inuyasha , as the part of the soul she carries tinged with the malice I once held , calls for the rest of it , as I am pulled towards the other part of mine . It's nature Inuyasha , the soul cannot remain separated as it is , and with Kikyo still having control over part of it, this will always be until one of us relinquishes theirs or is destroyed. For two lives carrying the same soul cannot exist in the same timeline. But onto better things , give me your hand..?"

As his hand was held in hers , immediately was given back the memories he had lost within his time, and the many shared with the soul now within Kagome. Once the contact was severed Kagome's eyes found the pale golden orbs as it looked on at her with shock . Inuyasha remembered everything from when they first met to what had originally happened or what he knew of the first time around in this life, and the knowledge of it , slightly knocked the wind from his chest.

"You mean It was you the whole time , and I never knew?"

" I 'am sure at one time or another that you had a fading inkling of sorts , stalker!" Kagome teased

" Hush, I was not , nor have I ever stalked you ! ... Yeah I guess , I kinda did... Though, what do we do now Kagome ...?"

" Sure, that's what they all say ! You better have !... Well, That isn't for me to decide Inuyasha ,as it all depends on the choice you make now..."

"What do you mean..?"

"Simple , as I said their cannot be two carrying the same soul existing in the same time , just doesn't work that way.. So the kami are giving you the choice either to share a life with me full of hatred , or one that isn't ..."

" What happens to the one I don't choose ?"

"It ceases to exists , Inuyasha , and the part of the soul it carries goes back to the part that demands it , the one that still lives. "

"So if I choose Kikyo, then you will die?"

"Yes..Have you made your choice then ?"

" No ! Just that it's a hard one to make Kagome... I "

"I understand Inuyasha , I do .. Just keep in mind that there's not much time before our soul just ceases to exist all together, if it is separated for long, and that no matter which one you chose the other is still apart of them but the personality of the one chosen is more prevalent , more stronger than the next . "

"Can I think about this .. Do I have to decide now..?"

" Yes , and no .. The answer doesn't have to be known as of yet but soon , it will have to be , or else all this you see in either will no longer exist but in purgatory , of sorts..."

"What does that mean?"

"Just what I said Inuyasha ...Either way you chose a goodbye is ineveitable , and not one that can be ignored .. I 'am sorry ... I wish it could be different ..."

"It's not that wench , just alot placed on me , all at once , is all. Is there somewhere I can take you , while I think about this ? Would you like to go home for abit?"

"I can't .. Not until it's settled ... I am afriad that once I knew everything kinda gave way to seeing them again until your choice was made , Inuyasha.."

"Fuck ! How about Kaede's then..I won't just leave you here Kagome , alone?"

"It's fine , I'll be okay besides Kouga's near , I feel his shards coming towards us .. I will be fine .. It won't matter anyways if you were to chose otherwise Inuyasha , for I will not be here when you return ..."

"Don't be planning your demise just yet Kagome , when I haven't even decided anything! " Inuyasha spat before getting up and setting her on his Haori ,before laying a subtle kiss on her forehead..

"A goodbye kiss?"

" No, not quite .. I'll be back Kagome ... "

"We'll see..."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Changing Paths

~ Chapter Seven ~

To Those Fallen

By Inuyashas Youkai

On the other side of the well , it had been some time that had passed since Kagome had made it back to the present , and after so many years . The Higarashi family had come to wonder if it was because of death , or for the well had sealed shut , and no longer allowing the girl to return, or maybe both. No one knew , or claimed to theorize because deep down , each one left behind had grown afriad to know the truth.

Though time had went on , without ever knowing , and soon it came where the remaining Higarashi family needed to know the truth , regardless of the fear it brought. So Mrs. Higarashi , along with her now teenage boy Souta , decided to investigate it , as a last request to the eldest male , before he passed on to the next life. They , both had researched the concept starting from the old scrolls that were kept safely within the storehouse located within the shrine.

Although they found many interesting things regarding the time where the daughter , and the sister had always gone off to , though so far, had no leads regarding as to what had happened in the end with their beloved Kagome. It was known that their was something special with her the moment she said her first words , which oddly enough to say was .

_Inu ..Or Sit Boy!_

Knowing what they knew of the late missing Higarashi was nothing compared to finding what they did by reading the various documented accounts speaking of a miko going by the great Lady Kagome , and the adventures that she had trailed with that of her friends . In the time she traveled to and from the past to the present , neither knew of all that she had encountered , and gained from her second life , they were apart of , only because it was her destiny, and hers alone.

The authors of the scrolls were hazy to read only because of age had certainly took its toll on the fragile pieces of saved parts of time, regardless of the care in taking to keep them intact. Though what they could manage to recieve ,in her time there, apart from there's was that there , so far in their research , Kagome had gained : a small fox child: Shippo , a sister: Sango , a brother: Miroku, a cat: Kirara , and a friend in theirs , Inuyasha.

In what they had found so far , their wasn't alot said regarding the two who had become good friends, and rather trusted allies. Kagome, and Inuyasha's relationship was sketchy at best described in the scrolls, though the others had seemed to have their assumptions that something had occured between them at some point , then to have it disregarded within anothers account . So really , it was anyone's guess to what really happened between them . If they remained friends , or if they became lovers , or separated completely at some point was anyone's guess.

There was another , completely separate from those that spoke of a different time , a begining of sorts , where two souls had bonded sometime in heaven , a very long time ago , but something happened , and tore them apart , making a ripple in time . Not much was said on the issue , and it was a speculation at best the way it was written , but somehow it was familar to another two souls that they were privy to meet in theirs . From the task Kami chose for her life , to the unfortunate meeting of her incarnation spoke that the feminine soul could have been Kagome, and the male , Inuyasha . But there was no proof to that , only high hopes , that maybe it was , and maybe together both pulled back as one in the end , though it was just a families hope.

Other's went on speaking of such of a reincarnation named Kikyo, and one who had at one time held the heart of the known hanyou , Inuyasha . Though , like Kagome's , Kikyo's accounts were sparsely documented as to their part in the end of time, and the battle that all of them spoke of with a sense of humbling , in the destruction it had caused. Many who had survived to see it weren't able to live past it , for various reasons , either because of death , or because if their partners , or mates per say for both, if one were killed, the one who was left behind, were left without the strength to carry on the lineage they sought to pecure. Though among them who had still carried on , had done so with the longing sorrow of the ones who were lost in the demise of the evil of the once bandit Origumo , who to them was all known to be the bastard half demon , Naraku.

Some of the documents had even spoke of this Naraku villian , whom Kagome was for along time serving to assist in his demise, when she had traveled to the Feudal Era . Naraku had plagued it's rank amongst the lives of all of them whom had gathered to destroy him, even Kagome , as she fought alongside her friends , to fight against him, even though the war wasn't originally hers , with the exception if you aren't counting the ties between herself , and her precarnation Kikyo. There were circumstances where a entity apart of the beast that was Naraku , a infant , or something looking much like it, but wasn't , and served to gain control of Kagome , to sway her spirit to hate. Though it was not to be for the ones who had took care of her there, would'nt allow it, nor would Kagome let herself fall to that of Naraku.

Finding the task in searching for the truth , gave both a different look in Kagome's life , the part they missed so much of was very emotional to say the least , as some parts made them laugh , others caused tears, but in the end they were thankful in what little piece could be obtained in their daughters presence in their lives , as it was now , it was certainly lacking, and had been for some time. In the hours , and endless time both Souta , and his mother were obsessively confined within searching for more about their Kagome, besides the obvious neccessities of live needed to be still obtained , soon the time had drawn to a close when the elder , had called from the shrinehouse alerting them to be needing them for something.

Once they had rushed back to heed his call , thinking with his age that something was wrong , with the way he screamed for them ,further made that something happened, then finding it was something else , rather completely different then what they had ever come to expect , and this something , as it's place was now within their grasps , sitting there.

It may be what they needed to have closure in what all of them needed for the closure they desired to what happened to Kagome ..

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Changing Paths

~ Chapter Eight~

Undeniable Truth , and Resulting Consequences

By Inuyashas Youkai

The hanyou had been gone for some time, and the others had begun to worry, especially when they all have come to know the circumstances regarding one of their pack , as Kouga had soon carried her while she slept peacefully within his embrace. Once they took hold of the sight , and in answer the wolf shook his head rapidly to say that everything wasn't alright, actually it was all wrong , even he didn't envy the mutt for what he had come to find when speaking to Kagome.

After getting her settled , as comfortable as she could possibly become , when one faced death , then came back out and spilled his guts over what he found to be a cruel end for the one they knew as Kagome. It had been hours since either one had seen the hanyou, and like Kagome , Kouga , himself had his doubts that the mutt could possibly choose between them , meaning that both of their existance would in time be destroyed . Not that he had any reservations towards the bitch that served as Kagome's preincranation , but for Kagome he was most concerned for , as the others felt the same, and hadn't admired the hanyou's decision anymore than he had.

Inuyasha however was slightly torn , and had been ever since the situation was brought to light . So , now after running endlessly for some time now with the weight of seemingly everything on his shoulders , the hanyou once again found himself where anyone would most find himm, if they looked hard enough.. The Goshinboku tree . It was where , the place where he could remember being the start of it all, and where he found the most comfort. It was also after some time that Inuyasha, soon found another had found him , and not a presence he was readily wanting to see at the time, only because it was for apart of her fate that his choice would effect as well.

Kikyo ..

Though the need to see her as well was great , because at one point he loved her as well, and in some ways , still had. Bit the timimg was all wrong , especially because time was also of the essence if the hanyou could ever hope or expect to save either one, without loosing both of them, entirely. It was sad really , that it had come to this , and to him , he should've known that his indecision in the matter between them would eventually come , eventually biting him in the ass, but he was a stubborn, greedy hanyou.

"Inuyasha ..."

"Kikyo..."

"She told you , hasn't she ?"

"Yes , she has.."

" Either way it doesn't change anything , or at least it shouldn't . For I have said this since the day she was brought here , haven't I?"

"You have , but now that she's still here , it does change things..."

" How so, we both know that she doesn't belong here, and you don't belong there... So neither you or you have a place together. Though you , and I do ...Unless she means more to you than myself ? Does she?"

"No , Yes... Maybe... I don't know, how can it when you are essentially the same person Kikyo ? You say that she 's a mere copy of you but she isn't , she is you , in another form.."

"If that's true than why is the decision so hard for ye , Inuyasha ? Hmm , Could it be that you yourself , don't believe the simple truth , or just know that what you do , could be a lie ,to take you from me ?"

~ Silence ~

"So ... Is that it ? Inuyasha ? Do you not believe what has been presented to you by the mere copy that you have sought to protect , as well as myself ?"

" No , I think what she tells me is the truth , but ... I guess the sudden finality within it makes this so hard , the fact I have ignored this task for some time .. Now I am forced to choose , and I .."

"Don't know if you can choose between us if it means, one of our demise...?"

"Yes ..."

"You were fine before within your choice , Inuyasha .. When you said that you would after this is done join me in hell .. It's no different , as anything could've happened to Kagome after we departed , even her death, by her own hand perhaps" Kikyo's presence taunted

"She would never !"

"Oh would she , do you think that her life would be neverending when we left , only because you deemed it so , I mean anything could have struck her down after , even the darkness within herself ... Did you not think of this ?"

"No , I hadn't but I guess you maybe right , but now I know , I don't think I can knowingly just send either one of you away to die , alone !"

"So would you rather loose us both then?"

"No ... I wouldn't !"

Before , Kikyo could retort , in continuing her plot to ensnaring him within her trap , a piercing scream had broken through , and alerted the hanyou to another presence soon making himself known .

Naraku...

Without a second thought towards his actions , the hanyou quickly turned from Kikyo, and ran as the flames of hell was ablaze on his heels , to return to the sight of something that caused his blood to boil, and the demon within to emerge. For Naraku had in his eyes something that was his within his grubby fingers, and that the scent of blood had also permeated the area from which with one of his tenticles had plunged a deadly wound through her weakened body , straight through her torso.

"Kagome ..."

"Naraku ! Let . Her . Go. Now !"

" Inuu Yasha ..." Kagome rasped weakly as the blood from her wounds continuosly ran it's course down to puddle it's mass on the ground , before she soon fell unconscious.

"Kagome ! NO!" The demon within sneered before rushing to attack , and retrive his mate away from the beast Naraku's hold on her, before it was too late.

' I am sorry Kikyo , but as much as you may need me , Kagome needs me more, and as much as I need her...'

As Inuyasha's enraged form had rushed towards him to knock Naraku's grotesque sight away , A burst of light exploded outward the moment the force of him breaking through the barrier around them , and ripping his mate from his grubby hands , as his facade gave way to nothing except for the nut shaped carrier of his despised allusion .Though as his vision of evil gave way , so had his arms protectively caught , and held his dying mate , within his arms..

"Kagome, I choose you ... " Inuyasha rasped as he allowed his transformation to emerge so he could claim his onna , as his mate ...

"Please stay , don't leave ...I love you !"

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Changing Paths

~ Chapter Nine ~

Too Little Too Late ?

Watching intently as his mate was being cared for by the rest of his pack , once he was forced to take a break from his task of caring for her for days on end without sleep .

' And? The problem with that is what ? She's my mate ! That's what I am supposed to do care for my mate ! The thanks I get for finally getting my head outta my ass , and for doing what I am supposed to is what ! Getting chased out like some common flea off Kouga's back... Speaking of which where is that fleebag ! Better not be anywhere near her! She's mine !'

"Inuyasha ..."

"Hmmph ! Whatya want Monk! Get on Sango's bad side again ?"

"No , not for hours but I think she's more preoccupied with Kagome right now , or she would have certainly had a hay day with my skull.. Did you know that I touch her twice , and all she did was twitch a little?"

"God help you your stupid , you should consider yourself lucky then to risk taking advantage of her while she's caring for my mate, and it better not be her death because you wouldn't stop bothering Sango . Else I will kill you for it , and ya best keep your hands off Kagome , as well! She's mine , and I'm not sharing! That goes for you , and the wolf as well, and every other male that decides it's a good idea to chase her , I'll kill you !"

" Damn Inuyasha! When had you get so overprotective over her , and when had you decide to make her yours .. "

"Hey ! I have always been that over the silly wench! Someone has too , or she'd be in loads of trouble without me! "

" Sure Inuyasha , whatever you say ! I was just coming to you to see if going for a walk while waiting for the woman to finish with Kagome might cheer you up ?" Miroku said teasingly

" Hell No ! What the hell are you thinking , I would never leave my mate in her state , especially with roaming hands like , and flee infested wolves wandering around to make her condition worse ... Thankyou but I want to stay ..."

"Suit yourself , Inuyasha , but just so you know that it may be awhile , and with the wolf gone , ya may want to clean yourself up and eat before she wakes , maybe rest a bit cause she is going to need you .. You need to be at your best to care for her.."

"You think mate be okay ?" Inuyasha spoke rasped with the huskiness of his demon, as his eyes were flickeringly glowing that of blood

"Yes , Inuyasha ... I do think that your mate .. Kagome, as strange as that is to say , will be fine .."

" Why ?"

"Why what ?"

"Why strange?"

"Didn't think you could choose between them , actually before Naraku , and you had showed up , Kagome had almost given up on the fact that you could make that choice for she knew how hard it would be , she was accepting of that , but because of that, and cause we were all beginning to feel the same well during that time we spent it spending time in saying our goodbyes , as well as administrating last rights..."

"You what ? "

" We acted as though the time we had was indeed our last because we knew it was possible .."

"Doesn't my pack have any faith in ,me ? Do you think I would just let Kagome die?"

"No , but you were never forced to choose between them , at least to where it would be fatal to the other..It's completely understandable , and all of us knew it , and believed that , either way you tried."

"Oh .. well in that case Miroku , to be honest .. I almost wasn't able too... "

" What changed your mind ..If you don't mind me asking ?"

"It was hearing Kagome's scream , Miroku , and deep down knowing I couldn't be without her..."

" Kikyo?"

"Kikyo , was someone I loved from my past , and even though it was just another form of Kagome , of the soul I fell in love with long ago .. I knew that Kikyo wasn't really her , only a formed being created from the hatred she once had when she ws alive in a different life... Kagome had always loved and accepted whom I was where as Kikyo hated the part of me that was Inu.. Even though I love all of her forms, I don't think I could live with such hatred and bitterness , and would be most happy with her loving me , than hating any part of me..."

Hours later another voice rose above the tones of their conversation to gain the attention of one of them , and to physically abuse the other for repeatedly trying to disturb her . So with this , Sango had in hand that of her reliable friend in such cases.

The hirotkotsu.

" Hey boys ! "

With that both had suddenly turned towards the authoritive voice that had erupted the raging goosebumps attacking down their spines , and even more so once their eyes meet hers filled with fiery flames.

"Ya Sango ? "

"Something wrong dear?"

"Well , I came to tell you Inuyasha , that we are done , and she's resting so if you would like since your not going to obviously take the break we gave you , you might as well be with her.. As for you Miroku we need to have a little talk .."

"Huh!"

"Good luck there buddy .. I hope to see ya survive this one , but ya can't say that I didn't say I told ya so in one of these days she's goingt to kill you! Sango enjoy yourself , find us when your through , but leave some for me in case I find that he has done something inappropriate to my mate ..."

"Will do Inuyasha , but there may not be much left after I am done"

"Just leave me the last punch then .. Cya "

The moment that his eyes found the sight on his mate , as the flames of the fire danced across seemingly happy across her face , the hanyou felt a grateful grin emerge upon his in the relief of knowing that for today , his mate was still with him, and with any luck so would be in the coming days after. Hearing the feminine wails just outside , as the accompaning sounds of a ass getting literaly pounded caused him to burst out laughing , and incidentaly woken that of his mate in his show of mirth..

"Inuyasha ..?"

As her quiet voice was whispered everyhing else fell silent

" Kagome..." Inuyasha then when his eyes met her opened ones rushed towards her, to place her on his lap , then wrapped his arms around her protectively and placed many hanyou kissed where ever he couild reach .

"I love you .. Kagome .. I love you .. Never scare me like that again ! I thought you would die , and I would lose you ... I couldn't live without you ..Stay with me , please ..."

"Are you feeling okay , Inuyasha ?"

"Yes , why wouldn't I be ? I have the one I love right here by my side , our friend is getting his ass kicked for the cursed hand that he hasn't curbed yet , by Sango , with the promise of course that she would save me one punch if need be , and yeah I am happy , content .."

"You didn't ..."

"I didn't what Kagome .. "

"Miroku.."

"Hey now that was all him Kagome , as I wasn't even in the room when he grabbed Sango .."

"Whew ! Sorry I thought ..."

"Mate , if I had got wind of him doing anything to anyone else , especially now , after everything , I would've killed him myself , not go to his mate , and rattle on him.. Though the show was pretty good from what I saw..."

"So were mates than , and your okay with me not being .. Well her?"

"Kagome ... I couldn't be with anyone else , and be this happy .. I love all of your forms , but I would've been miserable with the way Kikyo had become .. I love you , and nothing's gonna change that ... I had such a hard time with it only cause I didn't want to be the cause of anyone's death again , but you made me realize that she was already dead, and that I would've lost you ... I can survive losing Kikyo , though sad as I am that she may be gone , but she's at peace ... I couldn't look at it the same way if I lost you . I would've died , Kagome , if I lost you..What about you are you okay with being you know marked as my mate , instead of the wolf"

"Inuyasha , please don't make me laugh my ribs still hurt , or maybe it's telling me I am going to see green like Sesshomeru's poison whip , and throw up , just from the thought ... Ew! Kouga's nice , and all just not like my hanyou ..." Kagome teased ferally regarding his taunt

"That reminds me beautiful, that we are going to have to get you something like Tetsuseiga soon , ya know .. For as much as I love that your are a hanyou , the thought of having a raging , bloodlusting demon on my hands instead of the sit command, not so much ..." Inuyasha spoke in hushed whispers, while admiring his very alluring hanyou mate .

"Oh ... what's wrong is my big bad puppy scared of what a naughty bitch can do when she's mad?"

"Kagome ... What have I said time , and time again regarding the nickname puppy , almost since the begining of time itself ...?" the hanyou taunted mischiveously

" Hmmm... Maybe you should refresh my memory ..Ne?"

"Is that so , my little delectable wench , I didnt think you could ever hold interest in those of the puppy variety ...?" Inuyasha teased while nipping down the slope of your neck .

"Oh hell ! Who am I kidding , things change ... Why don't ya show me what I have been missing all these years..."

"Indeed , they do ... I 'd love too show you just what this little puppy , as you say can do..."

TBC...

Neither could know what would hold for them in the passing of days , but now they had each other, and it was all that mattered , at this point ...Everything else could wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Changing Paths

~ Chapter Ten ~

The Seeds We Sew

By Inuyashas Youkai

" Kagome ...Wait ... Um ? Maybe we could wait until you heal abit , before we ... Hell what I am I saying ? Kagome are you sure your okay with this ... I don't want to hurt you ... And well if so , maybe we should find someplace more private , ya know , so we won't be interupted by our nosey idiots , out there?" Inuyasha said in between passionate kisses

"Yes I 'm fine , I want this .. Don't you ? I mean if you don't its okay but "

"Shuddup ! Wench you know it's bullshit ! I 've wanted this with you for so long now before we knew anything else for some time now that presently speaking , it has gotten a little painful for me in my ignorance to accept .. Just wanted to make sure your okay , but I think we need to go somewhere else though , what ya say ?"

"I say , whaddya waiting for lets go ..."

"K , now easy , I don't want you to get hurt before we even get started ..." the hanyou pecked one of her rapidly , swiveling excited fluffy ears , as eased the hanyouess to calm the rush in hurrying so it wouldn't further worsen her injuries .

Soon , Inuyasha had picked her up afterwards , and had her secured fairly well within his arms before taking the first leap into the air , and towards the private hiding spot, selected for his time with his mate.

~ Towards The Future~

Souta , and his mother , had finally sat on the couch next to grandfather , as the one that had requested , from his spot across from them. It had appeared the one sitting in their living room , after his object of concealment was removed from his person, resembled, a older , much wiser looking form of Inuyasha. Though to their surprise once the man spoke , it was proven that it was none other than his brother Sesshomeru , seated right there , in their livingroom.

" Forgive this Sesshomeru , for the rather uninvited visit , but my visit , I find you would be thankful for, as I bring news that you may be interested in regarding Lady Kagome, and my late sister .. Both of them I assure you send their regards , as to not being here themselves, but I felt I would do so in their place, since they could'nt be here to do so themselves .."

"You mean my sister is ...?"

" Sorry , Lord Sesshomeru , but did Kagome pass on ?"

"You mean is she dead? " Sessomeru asked increduously

"Well ..Yes..."

"Surely not woman ! Do you possibly think that I , a youkai lord couldn't protect a simple hanyouess , alongside my hanyou brother... pathetic humans... Besides , a stubborn wench like that with enough fight in her enough to rival that of her own mate , and my brother , should be proof enough !"

"I am confused ... What's a hanyouess? If they are still among the living then why haven't they come?"

" To answer your question , woman , a hanyouess , is a female hanyou , and in her case a powerful mated one at that ,alongside my still dimwitted brother, Inuyasha ..The reason that they aren't here now with me to say this , for themselves is that they have over the centuries , to be honest done nothing but rutted like wild rabbits , and have been popping out little versions of themselves for the last millienia , and as of this moment , the wench is in the process of throwing out a few more as if it was nothing, like society needs more little dense mutt's and fury wenches about !"

" Oh .. My , how many children does Inuyasha , and Kagome have ?"

" Woman, My brother, and that silly wench of a sister have 63 children , not counting the three they are now giving birth too, 48 grandchildren , and 22 great grandchildren ..In counting , Of course , as I don't see them stopping anytime soon .."

"Wow ! That's so cool ! "Souta cheered

"Cool ! I don't see anything cool about it , unless you are talking about the chill when one of those, if you wanna say cute , I am going to puke , little renditions of the two take a piss on you when you change them , then yea , but otherwise it's a disgrace how they openly tossed themselves about !"

" How old is their oldest , then if they have three being born ?"

"They have five of them , their first litter , actually and they are 3 boys , and two girls , all of them like their parents , are lets see 325 years old last month with each children , and grandchildren of their own .."

" I tell ya , no respect for the elders , anymore .. I tell ya .. " Grandpa had spoken from the the corner behind closed eyes , and hadn't yet seen the male since the youkai removed his concealment charm .

"This Sesshomeru takes a great liking to the way you think , I have much respect to anyone who follows obedience ..." Sesshomeru stated while standing to shake the hand of the old man , who was the elder of this shrine establishment , although the place my his skin crawl , for sense of purity, shocking him slightly.

Although, once grandpa had opened his tired gaze upon the full youkai standing within his livingroom , lets only say that the man freaked out , and started to throw shocking , otherwise seemingly harmless , and annoying sutras at the Inu Youkai , as Sesshomeru continuosly attempted to hold the reign over the demon that hadn't been released in over 500 years , and he wasn't going to mess that record up now , or he'd lose the bet he made with his bastard brother, long ago.

' Fuck ! Little brother , I 'am going to kill you ... You and your mate , sister or not .. Your children will have to deal with me , after you death , because they'll be nothing left after I am done with you...'

"Sorry Sesshomeru , about my father , he's gotten quite senile in his old age" the miko's mother , had appologized while pulling the left over pieces of sutras that weren't obliterated by his poison whip off his person.

"Nevermind, I was mistaken when I thought he would be someone I could relate to my brother but I have decided that this Sessomeru , just doesn't like you , old man , Thanks woman , but don't mind it , I have dealt with worse heathens than that of a crazed man yapping about worthless sutras!"

' What the hell is up with this crazy pack ! I gotta get away before I go insane , and kill them all in crazed bloodlust! Knowing my demon , he'd most likely enjoy it , and I think I would too !Why do they have to be so damn annoying ! There nothing like the miko , how could she , or my brother , ever could bear standing it, without the thought of purification, or The Meido ?'

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Changing Paths

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Strangers To The Well

By Inuyashas Youkai

Within two days , the oddly gathered group were back , traveling through the expanse of a rather foreign countryside, and lead into it by the telling lure of a blackened jewel shard. Throughout their renewed journey not much had changed there were still chasing after demons coveting shards , unwanted butt rubbing with the knowing resounding slap against chapped flesh afterwards, the tricks of a playful Kitsune, and the expected violent spat's between not only a hanyou, but another with pure spite of a fiery priestess. For however it was able to occur is unknown for one of the dark to coincide with one of light, but seeing Kagome as she now appeared proved that the union between her and Inuyasha must have been fated because if not such a miraculous gestured combination wouldn't have been possible.

On their way towards this new shard it was decided since they were heading in its same general direction for a visit with Totosai. Although with the foreboding presence evading them at present just up ahead , in the distance riddled with darkening angry clouds surrounding it, stood a village , and one seemingly desolate, without claiming any signs of life within it , told them their previous plans may take a little longer getting too. Once entering the break in the line of encircling trees bordering it, each one could feel the ominous torrent of vile, and corrupt aura's breaching the peace, and it was hoped that at one time within the past this place inhabited.

Slowly moving towards the center of the village , the group carefully used caution, and stuck close together with those within their own. Reaching for Kagome's hand , Inuyasha pulled her body , then with the hold on her arm, and to wrap around his waist from behind, as she was placed upon his back. Shippo had then blew himself up if only to float upwards , and lookout in a birds eye viewing of the rest of the place they had come up against. Upon lowering back towards the ground , finding nothing but deadly remains of things that once lived sprawled amongst the ground.

" Nothing more but old bones from here , what do you say Kagome?"Shippo questioned.

" I am not sure , but whatever it is has a jewel shard.."Kagome softly returned .

"Where is it ?" Inuyasha demanded quietly , wandering why were they whispering , as it wasn't like they were gonna wake up the dead.

" The jewel shard , it 's mov-... It's, just vanished ."

"What the hell , Kagome ? Ya feelin alright ?"Shippo asked concerned.

"Yea , Kagome you hardly ever miss a damn shard so where did it go!? "

" Ya I'am fine! Now lets get in gear , and get the hell outta here .. With any luck will catch up with that shard!"Kagome stomped away from the others , as they soon started to follow towards the exit of the creepy village.

Catching up , Inuyasha walked side by side with Kagome , while he started to feel the raging emotions bubbling up within her through their shared bond ,and in response grew the desire to soothe them.

" Hey Kagome , stop.. " Inuyasha called out to the one continuing on, and not even noticing that he was no longer moving.

" Yea Inuyasha ?" Kagome paused looking behind her with her awaiting ears twitching around upon her head, waiting up for him, and to speak.

Walking forward to close the distance between them, Inuyasha with one hand pulled her in close with a hand to raise her eyes to meet his, and the other on the small of her back, snagging a passionate kiss .

"Don't Kagome , we'll get it okay .. Calm down will ya , I thought I am the one to get all bent out of shape for missing a stupid shard!Now I am comforting you ?! Hell this is fucking way too much Kagome quit it , your freaking me out !" Inuyasha was stating to a rather mockingly silly Kagome that was at the moment lovingly teasing him for his discovery of the soft spot made just for her inside him, by making goofy faces, as she listened to him try to make her relax, which frustrated her more because of how upset the lost shard made her. .

" Come on lets go , the shard isn't going to find itself now is it ?!Kagome taunted.

The shard really isn't what had concerned her it was what the losing track of it could've meant in regards to their relationship , and that was just the start of how this could effect her , making her totally useless to all of them. Passing the abandoned Demon Slayer's Village ; Kagome, and Inuyasha leapt through trees , soaring through the air towards home, so that they could make a trip to the present so that they can restock, as well as Inuyasha finding out what had gotten her acting quite strange after missing a hold of the stupid piece of junk anyways.

Although the answer was found when the two jumped down the well , they went , with nothing but air to catch them , as their feet touched the ground , still finding themselves within the Feudal Era . After many times after with the answer being the same result Inuyasha's shock was Kagome 's heartbreak, as his nose suddenly burned with salt , causing to pull her towards him in a tight embrace.

" Kagome , listen to me we will see them again.. It's okay.."

"It's not !"

"Why are ya getting tired of me already ?"

"No of course not , just without being able to track the shards I am useless, and with the well closed to me now , I have no where else to go If I have no purpose here !"

To this the hanyou laughed over the ridiculous notion that had took form of upsetting his silly mate, and so while holding her tightly against him , as she still cried, Inuyasha teased.

" You know Kagome there's much more to you then just sniffing out shards ya know, like love me ,knock the stupid from me on countless occasions, fight with me , Sit me , be by my side, and who else would I have to hold onto my leash when I wanna chase after the kit . Besides so what , if you can't do any of the things you used to , we will just find another way, we always do , but you know what your best purpose is ?."

"Oh yea what's that?!"

"Just by being created just for me , and I alone , as my mate.

"Damn you , I don't even have a response for that ?!"

TBC..


	12. Chapter 12

Changing Paths

~ Chapter Twelve~

Wandering The Path Of The Unknown

By Inuyashas Youkai

Heading in a indistinct direction , the group of five travelers had sought following the oddly strange disappearing trails leading them to the spot they traveled from in search of the detectable shard , but then coming up empty handed , there was not much to do , than to continue forth in hopes of finding it or another broken piece of the orb that was once whole many a time ago . Traveling in the way the shard had went prior to the signature of its presence disappeared , each one found themselves going southwest from the original place the tainted fragment had lead them too.

With the present situation's vile inkling busting through silver lining , as the thoughts of celebration regarding the past indecision of the hanyou had been rectified with the present miko , and friend being a mate to Inuyasha , but now came with another possibly posed threat with Kagome's shard detecting shard ability fading with the choice coming to pass, and this had everyone equally on edge regardless of the hanyou's attempts to lessen the hard facts end result openly, even him had grown to worry without anyone's acknowledgement. As each step seemed to close the gap towards where it was that ,whatever was at the end of this road wanted them to be , it appeared as though death followed , whereas discardedly slain leftovers started to be thrown on the way of descent in slow moderation at first , then observing many more scattered parts of the deceased as they passed through. Needless to say, a ominous evil began to emerge within , and continuously bubbled up , like water set aflame over a fury flame , as the unknown awaiting them in darkness yet , was known to be standing at the very end of the path created for them, while they had no other choice , than to face it head-on.

About a day's length of time out , the leader : Inuyasha , had decided to find a place to settle for the night , as it had already been set to dusk over the beginnings within the sky , with its arrival of a new moon , and with it's early rising had began to shine its newborn light. Watching the dying hues bathed in a slowly fading sunset, falling away with the sun's descent , each one too tired to consort with the plead of hunger , and only let the temptations of slumber consume instead with the promise in achieving the other with the hopeful promise of of any tomorrow, with the hidden deceit of the lulls from any present dangers, as their travels to this spot had been silent without any offending presence in demand of the collected pieces of the jewel in their possession. Although ,as the majority had fallen within the pulls of sleep that called them , only one stayed awake with its moon-like orbs meticulously looking for any sort of upheaval attempting at catching them unawares , and all the while , still yet staying very close to his mate slumbering just underneath his chosen perch above her.

~From The Beast's Mouth Itself, Within Time Into The Present ~

Once the youkai lord had made any quick , but fluid movements to leave , the members of the distant family of Kagome now, had also made the abrupt motions to stop him from leaving. The mother , had courageously asked of him of anything telling of her daughter , as to prove to her she still existed within the realm of time , like the Sesshomeru had proclaimed , not that she hadn't believed his words , but it was a mother's concern , along with worry that had lead her to demand of him unafraid , and for that in the end it caused for the eldest youkai himself, at least to feel the arising respect forming inside of him against his will to keep his remaining dislike for the humans in his current proximity. It was then carrying with him , a slightly annoyed sigh , as well as livid accusations towards the two females being the cause of his lessened swift cruelty over the years, both his mate Rin , with his brother's bitch Kagome hadn't been at the top of his favorite list at the moment , when his body turned on its own accord to sit once again on the spot on the couch that he sat prior , then speaking of the moments leading up to meeting up with his brothers pack , and the unexpected end that started to change it all.

It began when a unknown passage of time took hold, as the youkai Sesshomeru had awakened to find him being surrounded by a nightmare , at least in his opinion , and even worse than being stuck in one with a pack of humans , it had to be his twit of a sibling's wards rushing around taking care of him, and touching his person in light of the various new wounds , ones that not even himself could say he could recall receiving. Although , while pushing away the bile that came with consorting with such pathetic creatures , taking a consciously aware breath , Sesshomeru questioned the one currently changing his bandages of the inquiry , leading his blood to boil the first time , and shortly prior to his recollections becoming silent to what occurred after. While grabbing roughly upon the girl, as her mate had expectantly growled perturbedly for touching his mate , and in such a way, but for a time those actions were ignored for the reason of his current state , with the exception of the miko hanyouess's motions to give pause onto her hanyou mate, as she listened while ignoring the pain being received, of the cause for him being more greater importance in his eyes, than the way he appeared to them now.

"Miko, Where is mate , and what had you done with her?!" Sesshomeru then seethed with his eyes once again, unbeknownst to him ,devoured in hungry flames of hatred towards the one whose been observed by many in his travels, taking that of his intended.

TBC...


End file.
